Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1
Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1 is the twenty-seventh episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Plot On another damaged planet, Tini searching for Synaptak, who is trapped under rubble. However, as soon as she finds him, Vilgax attacks her and wants to fight Ultimos. Then, Ultimos, the leader of the Galactic Enforcers, arrives and attacks Vilgax, but he is easily defeated. Vilgax has issued him a Conqueror's Challenge for his planet, and now controls it. Vilgax's assistance, Psyphon, Vilgax's new right-hand man, arrives with several Drones, who bring a machine to Vilgax, hooks up a machine to Ultimos that transfers his powers, as well as the powers of the other Galactic Enforcers members, to Vilgax. He now has the powers of the greatest heroes of 10 worlds, which he intends to use to get revenge on Ben. On Earth, Gwen and Kevin are having trouble with fighting a snake-like alien named Ssserpent. Gwen is irritated that Ben isn't there yet. Ben is at home, watching TV when an ambassador, Lukik, teleports into his room and gives him a medal for saving the universe from the Highbreed. Ben puts it in the closet with his other trophies and he sees a commercial for a Sumo Slammers movie and freaks out. Gwen calls Ben and tells him to come to the fight. Ben transforms into Jetray and flies there. After he arrives, Jetray transforms into Cannonbolt as he lands and easily defeats Ssserpent. Cannonbolt transforms back into Ben and Gwen yells at Ben for not being there, but he shrugs her off. Gwen and Kevin storm off. In the Rust Bucket, Max picks up an alarm on a training mission with the Plumbers' Helpers and drives to a park where Psyphon is preparing a machine. The police are already there. They attack him, but Psyphon blocks their attacks and throws a grenade. The officers run. Psyphon warns them not to distract them again and he projects a force field around the park. Vilgax arrives and he and Psyphon issue a Conqueror's Challenge to Ben, with the Earth as the prize. The Rust Bucket arrives and Max and the Plumbers' Helpers exit out of it. Cooper attacks Vilgax, but he is defeated and rescued by Helen. Vilgax attacks and knocks out Helen with a laser. Manny attacks Vilgax, but is also defeated. Alan takes on his Pyronite form and attacks, but Vilgax uses his newly acquired ice breath to put out his flame and send him into a tree. Pierce is the next to attack, but is easily taken down. Vilgax then searches for Max and Max comes out of hiding, using a mask to render himself invisible, and blasts him with a blaster. The blasts have no effect and Vilgax swats him away. Psyphon starts to drain him, but Vilgax tells him not to. Vilgax says that he will return in one day to fight Ben 10, and he will destroy the Earth if Ben doesn't show up. At Mr. Smoothy, Ben, Gwen and Kevin are drinking smoothies and yell at Ben for being full of himself, but he dismisses their concerns. The team is about to have a smoothie fight when Max calls Ben. He tells Ben that Vilgax is back and has issued a Conqueror's Challenge. Kevin says that Ben can't accept it, but he does and he is confident that he will win. Later, the team watches the Plumbers Helpers fight Vilgax. Gwen and Kevin are concerned with Vilgax's new powers, but Ben is not. Kevin opens his garage to reveal a machine that he intends to use to hack the Omnitrix in an attempt to re-unlock the Master Control. Kevin sets up the machine against Gwen's wishes, as she it thinks it is a bad idea. Ben knows that with the Master Control, he can do almost anything with it. Gwen is worried, but Kevin is sure that he can do it. Kevin starts the machine and briefly transforms the Omnitrix into its old form. However, Azmuth appears on the communicator and warns Ben not to stray from the hero's path and hack the Omnitrix. Against Gwen and Kevin's advice, Ben still wants to hack the Omnitrix due to believing that Azmuth actually wants him to hack it. Ben activates the machine back on, but the Omnitrix starts to overload. Kevin tries to help Ben get it off. It releases a burst of energy, destroying the garage. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Vilgax returns. *Vilgax challenges Ben to a Conqueror's challenge. Character Debuts *Psyphon *Ssserpent *Lukik Minor Events *Since Ben saved the universe from the Highbreed, he has been receiving numerous trophies and medals from various planets. *Ben and Kevin try to hack the Omnitrix. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson *Azmuth *Plumbers' Helpers **Cooper Daniels **Helen Wheels **Pierce **Manny Armstrong **Alan Albright *Galactic Enforcers **Ultimos (first re-appearance) **Tini (first re-appearance) **Synaptak (first re-appearance) *Lukik (first appearance) Villains *Vilgax (first re-appearance) *Psyphon (first appearance) *Ssserpent (first appearance) Aliens Used *Jetray *Cannonbolt Quotes Naming and Translations Allusions *The ability of Vilgax's eye beams to change direction and follow their target is reminiscent of the Omega Beams utilized by the DC Comics villain, Darkseid. *Kevin accidentally and briefly transforms the Omnitrix to its old appearance, matching how it looked in the original series. Trivia *Heatblast's hologram is briefly seen in this episode. *Ben found a couple more aliens while playing with the Omnitrix prior to this episode.Dwayne McDuffiehttps://archive.li/iedcr References Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Three Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Episodes Category:Two Part Episode Category:Hunt for the Omnitrix Arc Category:Episodes Written by Dwayne McDuffie Category:Episodes Directed by Dan Riba